Percy Jackson Vs Eragon Shadeslayer
by Jack Chambers2
Summary: Who will win? The savior of Olympus Or The killer of Galbatorix?
1. Chapter 1

**the title and summary pretty much explains this.:-)**

Percy stood atop a building looking out at New York. He had a lot to think about. He had just recently defeated the forces of the titans and had defended the city. As he was thinking. He heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see a boy about his age, maybe a little older.

The boy had curly blonde hair, scars on his face and a strange tatoo on his right hand. He was wearing old fashioned armour that glinted in the moonlight. He held in his right hand a strange blue sword.

"Who are you?" Asked Percy

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer. I have been sent here to find someone by the name of Percy Jackson."

"You're speaking to him." Percy said

"Good" said Eragon, who suddenly raised his sword above his head.

Percy' s eyes widened. He rolled to his left just as the sword struck the ground where he was.

Percy stood up and uncapped Riptide, facing Eragon.

FIGHT!

**so who do you think will win? I've already established the setting but I had to make things a bit even so Percy gets blackjack and mrs O'leary while Eragon has Saphira. R&R on who you think will win! I'll be thinking through all the facts this week about each of them and please don't get upset if who you wanted to win loses. P.s. I will be making this a series so please suggest who will fight next! Thanks and bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 the fight part 1

**part 1 to the fight to give everyone time to see who they think will win now.**

The two swordsman circle each other. Both waiting on the other to make a move. Percy decides to take a offensive approach.

He takes a swing at Eragon's shoulder.

Eragon parryed the blow easily and swung for Percy's throat.

Percy leaned his head back as the blue blade barely missed his chin.

Percy took a few steps back and continued circling Eragon.

Suddenly Eragon sheathed his sword, took a few steps back and purposely fell backwards from the building.

Percy rushed to the side of the building. To his horror Percy saw Eragon grab onto the saddle of a massive 30 foot blue dragon which let out a bloodthirsty roar, and began gaining altitude. Flying high above the demigod, Eragon had the advantage.

'You need help, boss?' Percy suddenly heard in his mind. He turned to see Blackjack land next to him. Percy could sense fear in the Pegasus, but more determination than fear.

'Alright Blackjack, let's do this!' Percy thought back to the Pegasus as he climbed on Blackjack's back and they took off.

'Eragon, do you see that?'

"Aye, Saphira. I see it."

'I've eaten bigger'

Eragon couldn't help but smile at the dragon's confidence.

Saphira charged straight at Blackjack.

Blackjack, with Percy on his back, charged towards Saphira.

Saphira twisted in mid air so that Eragon was upside down.

Blackjack dipped underneath Saphira's snapping jaws, but raised back up so that Percy could strike at Eragon. Their swords clashed in mid air, but Saphira twisted around to chase Blackjack.

'I have to draw him to the beach.' Percy thought.

'On it, boss.' Said Blackjack, who turned towards the ocean.

"Follow him!" Eragon yelled

'I'm on him!' Said Saphira telekinetically.

**so yeah the fight continues. Give me ideas for the rest of the fight, and please R&R.:-)**


	3. Chapter 3 the fight part 2

**hey guys I know I'm uploading these way to quickly but I've been on a writing spree for the past hour and a half so without further ado here is part 2 of the fight.**

Eragon and Saphira rushed after Percy and Blackjack.

Blackjack managed to reach the water and skimmed across the surface at breakneck speed Saphira followed suite, refusing to lose sight of the Pegasus.

Blackjack made a wide turn around and headed towards the beach.

Suddenly Eragon felt Saphira's neck heat up and knew what was about to happen.

A burst of flame erupted from the dragon's mouth.

Percy's eyes widened and his instinct kicked in. He leapt from the saddle.

The last thing Percy heard before plunging into the water was Blackjack's final whinny as the horse was consumed by fire.

Thinking fast Percy controlled the water around him to make him jump from the surface strait at Saphira.

Riptide tore into Saphira's lower jaw. The dragon roared in agony as Percy pulled Riptide back out Saphira's jaw and leapt back into the sea.

With the momentum Saphira had she and Eragon crashed into the shore at full speed. Eragon was thrown from his saddle and landed hard on his leg.

Eragon picked himself up and walked over to saphira, an agonized look on his face.

He knelt beside Saphira for a moment before remembering the person who killed her. Enraged, he turned towards the water to see Percy walking out of the water.

**OMG I honestly just didn't think and let my imagination run and THIS is what I come up with... well I have a pretty fucked up head. So Blackjack AND Saphira are dead. Here comes the rage from the Fans. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4 the fight part 3

**the epic third part. :-)**

Percy slowly walked forward, Riptide gripped tightly in his right hand.

Eragon slowly stood, his own sword in hand.

"Enough of this!"Eragon roared. "Brisinger!"

A ring of fire burst from the ground, surrounding them both.

They both rushed at each other, full speed.

They exchanged sword blows so fast their swords almost couldn't be seen.

Neither of them could gain any sort of advantage towards each other.

Finally both their swords collided and didn't move. They glared at each other, both of them refusing to back down, both were struggling to push the other's sword back.

Suddenly there was an extremely loud snapping noise as Riptide was cut in half by Eragon's blade.

Percy backed up staring at his now broken sword.

'I've got one final chance.' Thought Percy. He turned his broken blade around so that he was holding the sword backwards.

Percy ran at Eragon, and with a battle cry he leapt into the air. Eragon swung his sword over his head.

Both swordsman swung at each other at the same time.

There was a loud 'SHINK!' noise.

**dun dun dun! Who won? Who are you voting for? The next part will be the ending. I know a lot of you are going to hate me for that cliffhanger... and you can keep hatin. I don't care but I do care about who you think will win.R&R please.:-D**


	5. Chapter 5 the fight part 4

There was a loud 'SHINK' noise.

Suddenly, for a moment there was silence.

Percy slowly opened his eyes.

Eragon looked up and saw exactly what he wanted to see.

Percy's broken blade was buried deep in Eragon's shoulder, but it wasn't anything fatal.

Percy looked down to see his left leg completely chopped off. Percy released Riptide and stumbled to the ground face first . Eragon kicked Percy onto his back.

"Any last words, Percy."

Percy was too stunned to say anything.

"I guess not." Eragon said cruelly, and with one quick motion Percy's head was lopped off.

GAME OVER.

**wow that was brutal. Anyway so time to break the fight down. Percy may have had the advantage near the sea, but he couldn't concentrate enough to control the water. It doesn't help that Percy hasn't beaten many foes in a one on one situation. Whereas Eragon is used to taking on hundreds of enemies by himself. However Percy has defeated many monsters before so Saphira's demise was inevitable. Percy may be an expert swordsman, but Eragon has completely MASTERED almost all of his abilities.**

**The winner is Eragon Shadeslayer.**


End file.
